


fall head over heels (and you toy with my heart)

by Anonymous



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Oh My God ((G)I-DLE) and Monster (Red Velvet Irene & Seulgi), Song: Monster (Red Velvet Irene & Seulgi), Song: Oh My God ((G)I-DLE), Succubus, but not really, idk what to call this, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Irene has felt many emotions in her life.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	fall head over heels (and you toy with my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> i had this prompt since may and my inspiration was ohmygod only but monster happened and school happened. but i um wrote the prompt and passed this as a school project...
> 
> basically one of them is a succubus and the other is just peacefully living her boring life with her cat, joy. the concept is first meetings. ages are inaccurate btw

**_"I color myself with strong purple scent_ **

**_And spread across the entire sky"_ **

Irene has felt many emotions, many feelings throughout the whole 23 years of her life. Giddiness for ordering her favorite food, ecstasy from passing an exam, serenity from petting her lovely cat Joy, and grief from losing her brother when she was 5. If you ask her favorite out of all, she would tattle for long minutes about finally lying on a soft, fluffy mattress with the comforting presence of her cat after a long day; contentment. You see, Irene is nothing but a simple person.

**_"I’ll crack every joint in my body_ **

**_and come close to your bed_ **

**_I’ll horribly steal your heart_ **

**_and dominate you"_ **

Irene has felt many emotions in her life, yet nothing beats the mix of dread, fear, and a hint of anticipation whenever it comes. _It_ being a gruesome nightmare she never remembers when she wakes up. _It_ being the reason she's worn out even after sleeping an acceptable amount of time.

**_"Beneath the dazzling sky covering my eyes_ **

**_I run into your arms_ **

**_I was drawn into the music_ **

**_And fall right into it"_ **

Irene has felt many emotions in her life, but today she thinks there might be a contender for the first placer of her favorite. Today, she feels butterflies inside her stomach, which is impossible and should be slightly alarming, yet she gives no care and is still lovingly looking at her phone. She feels like a high-schooler having a crush, which might be true except for the first part. An accurate description would be excitement as she is slightly shaking from anticipation while waiting for her crush to reply. Who is she crushing on, anyways? Someone she met from a dating app named Seulgi, the only given description is 'Female', '22', 'Single', 'Lives nearby', and her display picture of a lady's silhouette. It might be dangerous, whatever Irene is doing, but she's thought about it countless times, reasoning that people _have_ met through this process and had a blossoming relationship therefore it can be trusted. Also, who is she to deny a little excitement to her seemingly boring and ordinary life? 

**_"I'm a little monster, be scared of me"_ **

Irene has felt many emotions in her life, yet nothing beats the mix of dread, fear, and anticipation with a hint of something she can't put a name on, hitting her full-force while awake. Yes, she isn't sleeping. Not having a nightmare, not daydreaming. She felt like a truck overflowing of gut-wrenching emotions hit her so forcefully she didn't even get the time to breathe. Another surprising thing is, she likes it. But why is she experiencing these now? 

**_"If this is sin, I’ll then pay the piper_ **

**_Insanely beautiful yet seems like a devil"_ **

One answer: Seulgi. 

**_"Oh my god_ **

**_She took me to the sky_ **

**_Oh my god_ **

**_She showed me all the stars"_ **

Seulgi, her online lover. Seulgi, the one she decided to meet up with today. Seulgi, the one who was able to make her feel wondrous emotions for the past months, firework-like feelings that make her explode from inside. Seulgi, the one who brought color to her achromatic canvas called life. 

**_"I save you and tease you again_ **

**_Oh I’m perfect and messed up again"_ **

Seulgi, _It_. 

Seulgi, the one and only protagonist of her nightmares

Seulgi, the Succubus that is sucking the life out of her. Literally and figuratively.

**_"I’m bothering you making you dream only about me_ **

**_I’ll dance and play as I cast a spell_ **

**_On your body in a nightmare_ **

**_I’m a little monster"_ **

Irene has felt many emotions in her life, until she didn't feel anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> umm.. this was so fast paced and i only realized it now...
> 
> \- inspired by the songs Oh my god by (G)i-dle and Monster by Red Velvet Aseul  
> \- italicised phrases and the title are excerpts from the aforementioned songs  
> \- song excerpts represent both of the leads' point of views, Oh my god is used to represent Irene's POV while Monster is for Seulgi's.
> 
> hope u enjoyed owo


End file.
